futurefandomcom-20200229-history
By the Numbers (Map Game)
I am LoadedLanguage and this is the first map game I have created. I hope you enjoy it! This game will not start until its time which is posted on the front page. Rules * no racism or profanity * only the head mod or game creator may start a new turn * Each turn represents a year * After 2044, a new page will be created Countries * you may play as any country or separatist group * 3 implausibilities will result in a 1 turn suspension, 3 more implausibilities lose 3 turns, and 3 more will see that player be blacklisted from this map game. * If you feel that your action was actually plausible after all, you can post it on the talk page of the mod who crossed it out or the game creator. You can also mention it on the comments. * if you do not post for 5 consecutive turns, you will lose your country and you must pick another one * If your country falls, you must pick another one Numbers * statistics such as gdp, labor force, cities, etc will be continually posted in the numbers section for all players and some other countries * only the numbers mods can update numbers in this category * anyone can comment stats that you want to see added, but no more than 12 stats at a time. Mods * players can just put their name down to be a mod * it is the mod's responsibility to cause events, control countries which are not controlled by any player, and prevent implausibilities * although we will have a designated map mod, I will accept a good map from anyone * mods must also be plausible. This can be enforced by other mods or by the creator. The same process goes as for the countries. * Backup mods will take the place of mods who have left or been removed Countries * a country can be democratic, corrupt, or authoritarian * It will take at least 3 turns to move a corrupted country to democratic. You have to start a campaign to end corruption * you can move a country into another category * Pick one country to start out and put it in the Players section Democratic Countries: USA, Canada, UK, France, Germany, Japan, South Korea, Australia, New Zealand, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Iceland, Austria, Italy, Czech Republic, Uruguay, Scotland, Netherlands, Flanders, Ireland, Costa Rica Corrupt Countries: India, Israel, Poland, Indonesia, Mexico, Peru, Philippines, Chile, Argentina, Kurdistan, Taiwan, Portugal, Spain, Turkey, Palestine, Sierra Leone, Pakistan, Iraq, Armenia, Myanmar, Ukraine, Nigeria, Kenya, Madagascar, South Africa, Bangladesh, Malaysia, Ecuador, Greece, Slovakia, Hungary, Morocco, Mongolia, Colombia, Dominican Republic, El Salvador, Jamaica, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, South Sudan, Panama, Bulgaria, Nepal, Thailand, Lebanon, Croatia, Cambodia, Bosnia, Malawi, Uganda, Mozambique, a few others Authoritarian Countries: China, Russia, North Korea, ISIS, Cuba, Iran, Vietnam, Saudi Arabia, Sudan, Libya, Afghanistan, Yemen, Oman, Azerbaijan, Algeria, Ethiopia, Jordan, Kazakhstan, Syria, Republic of Congo, DR Congo, Chad, Belarus, Haiti, a few others Players: * Sudan: Order: Authoritarian * New Zealand: Spark06 Order: Democratic * United States: Execute order 66 * Poland: Hi! POLAND CAN INTO SPACE! (If he can improve himself...) Order: Corrupt * Greece: '''I am not bankrupt, no wait, I am. * '''Norway : * Germany: New Countries: * Kurdistan * Scotland * Flanders * (Palestine) Fallen Countries: * Belgium Map By the Numbers There are more stats on this page: By The Numbers Stats Archive Population * China - 1,400,000,000 * India- 1,300,000,000 * USA- 330,000,000 * Germany- 80,000,000 * Sudan- 45,000,000 * Poland- 38,000,000 * Greece- 11,000,000 * Norway- 5,500,000 * New Zealand- 4,900,000 GDP (PPP) * China- $29,000,000,000,000 * USA- $22,000,000,000,000 * India- $13,000,000,000,000 * Germany- $4,500,000,000,000 * Poland- $1,300,000,000,000 * Norway- $420,000,000,000 * Greece- $340,000,000,000 * Sudan- $230,000,000,000 * New Zealand- $200,000,000,000 Median Per Capita Income * Norway- $19,000 * USA- $16,000 * Germany- $14,000 * New Zealand- $12,000 * Greece- $6,100 * Poland- $4,600 * China- $1,900 * India- $650 * Sudan- $590 * Liberia- $120 Life Expectancy * Australia- 82.8 years * Norway- 81.8 years * New Zealand- 81.6 years * Germany- 81.0 years * Greece- 81.0 years * USA- 79.3 years * Poland- 77.5 years * China- 76.1 years * India- 68.3 years * Sudan- 64.1 years Military Power * Backstory The year is 2020. In the US, Hillary Clinton has been elected president and with a Democratic senate and house, she has been very successful in economic, social, and environmental reforms. As a response to the UK leaving the EU, Scotland voted to leave the UK in 2018 and was readmitted into the EU in 2019. Wallonia voted to leave Belgium in 2018 and joined France. The rest of Belgium renamed to Flanders. In the Middle East, Israel and Palestine negotiated a two-state solution in 2018 and Palestine got almost all of the West Bank and all of the Gaza strip. In 2019, Palestine joined the UN. The Syrian civil war continues, although Kurdistan was officially established and protected by NATO. ISIS has been limited in size and NATO is attacking Assad. North Korea is building more missiles and other weapons and may be supported by Russia. Although most people still live in undeveloped countries, changes in civilization are happening all around the world. Mods Game Creator: Loadedlanguage Mod 1: '''Derpmaster21' '''Mod 2:' Numbers Mod 1: Loadedlanguage Numbers Mod 2: Darksith66 Numbers Mod 3: ''' '''Map Mod: Backup Mod: Applications: Game 2030 * United States of America: Back in 2016, Hillary Clinton won. In 2020, she lost to Paul Ryan who got 2 terms. Now, Chelsea Clinton (D) is halfway through her term. Economic growth has remained steady for the last 14 years. * Numbers Mod 2 Event: After much political turmoil in Palestine, Hamas breaks away from the rest of Palestine with the Gaza Strip. Hamas went on to build a theocratic regime while the West Bank is under Fatah and is a single party state with the democracy being quite questionable. Category:By The Numbers Category:Map Games Category:Front Page